Confusiones
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: Black*Star les hace una broma a maka y a kid, haciendo que soul y chrona terminen molestos con los tres, ahora que pasara, ya que soul y maka no pueden hacer la resonancia. SxM CxK y algo de KxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1°.- La broma **

**General POV**

Cierta chica, caminaba por los pasillos desolados del shibusen, algo aburrida mientras veía su reloj de pulsera, pensando en donde estarían sus amigos Black*Star y Kid.

Volteo hacia todos los lados buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontró suspiro resignada hasta que escucho como alguien gritaba

**-¡¡ÑYAJAJAJA!!¡¡TODOS ALABEN AL GRAN BLACK*STAR!!-**dijo un chico de cabello peinado en picos mientras era regañado por un pelinegro que al parecer estaba fastidiado por los gritos de su amigo

**-¡¡HO…!! ¡¡MIRA AHÍ ESTA MAKA!!-**dijo B*S mientras señalaba a la chica

-Hola chicos-

-¿cómo sigues, maka? Soul nos dijo que te habías enfermado-dijo kid mientras caminaba hacia ella y se detuvo al estar a unos cuantos pasos de maka

-mejor…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, ellos dos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, mientras cierto peli azul planeaba algo que ellos dos nunca se imaginarían que pasaría en ese momento, el por su parte volteo hacia la pareja de jóvenes con una sonrisa que intimidaría a cualquiera… para después correr en dirección a ellos solo para empujar a kid, gracias a tal acto el callo encima de ella, haciendo que el uniera los labios de los dos.

Ellos se separaron totalmente sonrojados, más rojos que el mismo rojo.

**-¡¡¡JAJA ESTA BROMA YA LA TENÍA PLANEADA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!!! ¡¡¡JAJA SALÍO MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!!!-**

Pero para desgracia de los dos técnicos, sus demás amigos estaban atrás de black star, quienes los miraban con sorpresa, excepto el alvino y la peli rosa que los miraban enojados.

-kyaa… kawai… nunca pensé que esto pasaría-dijo Liz muy emocionada mientras patty solo reía

Maka fijo su vista en su compañero y el solo la miro molesto para después salir caminando en dirección contraria, ella no tardo en seguirlo.

* * *

**Soul POV**

matare a black*star, pero no entiendo porque me pongo así, apenas vi la ecena enfrente de mi unas ganas inmensas de matar a Kid y de pasa a black star se apodero de mi…

**-¡¡SOUL!!-**grito una voz que reconocí al instante, haciendo que mi corazón pegara un brinco de alegría, pero a la vez hizo que me enojara mas-al fin te alcance… quería habar contigo-

-para que… mejor regresa con kid y los demás, creo que te estabas divirtiendo con ellos… Bueno más bien dicho con kid o no?-dije antes de salir corriendo, no entendía porque le conteste así ha maka, ella no tuvo la culpa el culpable de todo fue el idiota de Black*Star.

**-¡SOUL!-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chrona POV**

Trato de secar las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos mientras corro, se que él me sigue, escuche claramente como Liz gritaba su nombre, ahora me siento tan patética, yo sabía que no podía lidiar con el amor, pero aun así deje que esto me inundara hasta que ese sentimiento toco mi alma, ahora me arrepiento, deje llorar así que disminuí el paso, pero sentí como alguien tomaba de mi muñeca

-chrona…-dijo el preocupado, apenas vi su rostro una furia inmensa se apodero de mi cuerpo

-n-no… **¡NO ME TOQUES!**-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me zafaba de su agarre para después salir corriendo

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_wa.......... aqui les dejo otro fic xDDD_**

**_jojo pero aqui van a matar a B*S xDD nu...se crean... bueno... tal vez si XDDDDDDD_**

**_ha... y les quiero avisar, no se para cuando tenga las continuaciones de mis demas fics . es que ultimamente la inspiracion se me va . y cuando regresa es para hacer fics nuevos y no para las continuaciones .-._**

**_gomen . _**

_**a sip antes de que seme pase**_

_**quiero felicitar a Yumi Kazahaya por su cumple :DD feliz cumpleaños espero y cumplas muchos muchos mas xDDD**_

_**jeje bueno iop me boy se cuidan**_

_**Sayo**_

_**P.D: seria mucho pedir un reviewsito chiquitito xDD  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo_**

* * *

**Cap 2 -**** Discusión I******

**Maka POV**

Suspiro derrotada mientras veo de reojo a soul, ya paso una semana desde que el idiota de Black star hizo su "bromita" –por cierto recibió una golpiza departe de Kid y un súper híper mega maka-chop de mi parte - llevo toda la semana tratando de hablar con soul, pero él me ignora… pero lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se pone así, si él y yo no somos nada, solo amigos, Técnico y arma.

-Hola maka!-Saludo Tsubaki

-Hola, Tsubaki-

-y dime ya pudiste arreglar algo-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a soul

-no, nada-dije sin muchos ánimos

-ya verás que pronto todo se solucionara-dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente

-espero…-susurre

-ho… que bien que te encuentro maka… shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo y con soul-dijo sid-sensei antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de shibusen

-ha… **¡¡GRACIAS!!-**grite para después voltear a ver a soul-oye soul…-le hable, pero no me hizo caso-** ¡¡SOUL!!-**Pero seguía igual, suspire resignada- tsubaki… por favor-dije

-está bien maka -dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la dirección de soul- soul… shinigami-sama quiere verlos-

-está bien…- lo mire sorprendida, para después dirigirme hacia la death room

* * *

**Death Room**

-hola, hola maka-chan soul-kun-nos saludo shinigami-sama mientras que mi padre trataba de parecer serio

-Hola-susurre

-para que nos llamo -dijo soul mientras volteaba hacia otra parte

-pues… verán chicos he estado hablando con stein-kun y me dijo que quiere hacerles una prueba mañana en la mañana-

-he… una prueba y ¿en qué consiste?-

-pues… les digo la verdad-dijo shinigami-sama serio

-por favor…-dije mientras pensaba de que trataría la prueba ya que shinigami-sama está muy serio

-la verdad… es que… yo no sé nada-dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno mucho más contento haciendo que nos saliera una gota a todos los presentes

-_típico de shinigami-sama-_pensé mientras tapaba la mitad de mi rostro con mi mano

-ejem… bueno chicos ya se pueden retirar a clases-dijo mi padre

-bien chicos cuídense bay bay-dijo el shinigami-sama mientras agitaba sus manos en forma de despedida

* * *

**Spirit POV**

Después de que maka y soul se marcharon de la death room, voltee a ver a shinigami-sama que me veía con una expresión seria.

-dígame shinigami-sama, porque no les dijo que esa prueba era para comprobar si sus vibraciones de alma no se están separando –

-Spirit-kun tú sabes por qué soul-kun esta tan molesto con maka-chan-

-no… ignoro el motivo-

-mmm…bueno creo que es lo mejor, que ellos dos están distanciados un tiempo, ya que la sangre negra, puede afectar maka-chan y eso le puede provocar la muerte a ella-dijo él un poco triste

-y hablando del tema, es verdad que medusa sigue viva-

-no estamos seguros-dijo shinigami-sama

Suspire, mientras veía la dirección en la que se fue mi hija hace unos instantes

* * *

**Maka POV**

-oye, maka te puedo hacer una pregunta-me dijo tsubaki mientras me veía fijamente

Estábamos en el patio del shibusen ya que stein hoy no asistió a clases, así que nos dieron el día libre a todos.

-claro-

-¿que sientes por soul?-la mire curiosa

-nada… solo amistad-ella me miro sorprendida

-¿d-de verdad?-dijo ella con la misma expresión

-de verdad-

-es que yo pensé que sentías algo mas por el…-

-he… ¿Qué? Y exactamente que creíste que sentía por el-dije algo confundida

-pues… bueno que estabas… enamorada de él…-dijo ella, y ahora era yo quien la miraba sorprendida

-jaja… así que pensaste que sentía eso por el…pues no, no siento eso por él es solo mi amigo y mi compañero-dije, mientras que ella me miraba triste, pero no le tome mucha importancia

-ha… bueno… oye antes de que se me olvide los chicos quieren salir hoy… te gustaría acompañarnos-

-he… claro-

* * *

**General POV**

**Cine 7:30 p.m.**

Las chicas estaban recién llegando en la zona donde se supone verían a los chicos, pero al llegar no contaron con ver a kid y a soul discutiendo-mientras que el peli azul no daba ni sus luces por ese lugar-pero soul al ver a las chicas llegar inmediatamente poso su vista en maka

-ha… así que también binó la plana- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-a quien le dices plana-

-pues a quien más, planita-dijo el

-afeminado-

-ratón de biblioteca-

-pervertido-

**-¡TESTARUDA!-**

**-¡DESCEREBRADO!**

-ya, ya chicos después se dicen sus verdades-dijo black*star que para la sorpresa de todos no estaba gritando

-etto… creo que mejor entramos a ver la película-dijo tsubaki

-ja… yo mejor me voy… pero gracias por invitarme-dijo la oji jade antes de salir del lugar

-_Genial empeore las cosas- _pensó el alvino

* * *

**Maka POV**

_-Ese idiota que se cree, esta es la gota que derramo el vaso-_pensé mientras entraba en el departamento, me dirigí a mi habitación, solo para buscar unas maletas. Mientras recordaba que había un departamento cerca del shibusen que estaban rentando, comencé a llenar una de las maletas con mi ropa, mientras que en otra metía mis cosas.

-nee… maka-chan ¿adónde vas?, Blair quiere saber-dijo Blair en su forma de gato, mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana

-me voy a mudar-dije mientras seguía empacando mis cosas

-nee… y soul-kun ya sabe-

-no…-

-y ¿por qué?-

-porque a él no le interesa-dije para después cerrar las maletas

-y dime… por cuánto tiempo te irás-dijo algo triste

-el tiempo que sea necesario-

-nee… y Blair puede ir a visitarte de vez en cuando-

-claro…-dije mientras sonreía

**-¡¡QUE BIEN!!-**dijo feliz- y soul-kun puede acompañarme-

-no…-susurre

-pero ¿por qué?-

-porque no quiero-

-mmm… está bien-dijo resignada- y dime qué quieres que le diga a soul-kun cuando regrese y vea que no estás aquí-

-solo dile que mañana nos veremos en el shibusen, no necesita detalles-

-hum… está bien-

Tome mis maletas mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

_**

wa... que les parecio el cap bien, mal, muy bueno, muy corto xDDD

jeje espero y les guste .

deseguro me van a preguntar ¿porque maka no ama a soul? jeje la respuesta es...

....

....

....

todavia no se los boy a desir xDDD jeje bueno mejor me boy antes de que alguna de ustedes me quiera matar xDDD

Se cuidan

Sayo

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater No Me Pertenese TToTT por desgracia

* * *

**Soul POV**

Abrí la puerta del departamento con desgano, pero me quede quito al ver todas las luces encendidas.

-m-maka…-susurre el nombre de mi compañera esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llego

-nee… soul-kun ¿Qué le hiciste a maka-chan?-pregunto Blair seria

-¿Qué? Yo no le he hecho nada a la plana-dije con molestia disimulada-ojala dejara de molestar tanto-

-uff… bueno, entonces ponte feliz…-dijo Blair mientras salía por la ventana

Entonces un mal presentimiento surco por mi cuerpo, no lo pensé dos veces y fui al cuarto de mi compañera…

Suspire, aliviado al ver que todo estaba en su lugar…o no… esperen… donde están los libros de maka y su ropa… no… no puede ser…

Maka… acaso se había ido…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Comencé mi nuevo recorrido hacia el shibusen, se sentía extraño caminar sola, me había acostumbrado a venir acompañada…

Suspire frustrada… no sabía el porqué pero desde que desperté esta mañana he tenido un mal presentimiento…Volví a suspirar…

-maka…-dijo una voz detrás de mí, di media para encontrarme cara a cara con kid, No supe el por qué pero apenas vi a Kid sentí mis mejillas arder-dime ¿y soul?- pregunto mientras volteaba buscando a mi compañero con cierto enojo.

-jum… ojala y se perdiera para siempre…-murmure, gracias a eso hice que kid me viera con curiosidad.

-…- el no dijo nada solo se limito a verme… poco a poco note como el ambiente se había hecho pesado… pero no por nosotros dos… si no por la persona que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación – la cual no fue mucha- mire atrás de mi… ahí se encontraba Soul con la mirada gacha… yo no dije nada, tan solo retome mi camino, kid hizo lo mismo, pero tomando de la mano, haciendo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba antes.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Camine con desgano hacia el shibusen… me sentía mal por la escena de hace unos momentos, soy un idiota… ahora ella jamás quiera hablarme… suspire con frustración… como haríamos la prueba de Stein.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar a shibusen, la verdad no me interesaba.

* * *

**Maka POV**

-¿y Soul?-pregunto Stein mientras daba vueltas en su silla

-no se-dije harta ya van más de 6 veces que me lo pregunta

Entonces fue cuando el muy idiota que se supone es mi compañero llego

-perdón por la tardanza-dijo como si nada

-mira…- estaba a punto de dejarlo estampado en el suelo, cuando stein me interrumpió

-al menos ya estás aquí… podrían empezar-dijo serio

-si…- dije mientras esperaba a que soul se transformara… cuando al fin lo hizo cayó en mis manos las cuales al instante, sintieron arder, deje caer la guadaña, para ver mis manos…

-me lo temía…-dijo stein- bien ya que son ordenes directas… Maka y Soul ustedes dos serán suspendidos de sus labores como técnico y arma hasta nuevo aviso-dijo el antes de irse

-¿estás bien maka…?-pregunto soul… yo solo lo mire fijamente para después dirigirme a la enfermería.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holaaaa!!! bueno apenas termine este cap xD gomen si esta algo corto demo... mi cerebro ya se quemo =w= boy a tener que utilizar mas el cerebruto xD JAJA**_

_**bueno yo me boy son las 3:07 a.m y ayer no dormi xD y tengo muxoooooooo soeño xD**_

_**cuidense**_

_**bye!!!!**_

_**Me dejan un reviewsito OwO  
**_


	4. No Es Actualizacion uu

No es Actualización…

Para que rayos pongo esto si se que no les importa pero bueno quiero decirles perdón por no actualizar seguido pero es que tengo exámenes y pues estoy algo ocupada.

Pero principalmente pongo esto ya que el **12-02-10** me llego un review de **Sehkmet** uno de los miembros de **f r i c t i o n - a w a r d s . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m **

Quiero decirles a esas personas que dejen de criticar como escribo sé que no soy la mejor escritora de aquí… no sé porque andan de criticones, a lo mejor se han de creer unos expertos en el tema o yo que se… pero la verdad yo escribo porque me gusta y no me importa si les gusta como escribo o no. Si no les gusta para qué fregados leen. Digo imagínense que cambiáramos de lugar que ustedes sean los que escriben fics y yo la que criticara, verdad que no les gustaría eso.

Yo principalmente pongo esto ya que me da lástima que haiga páginas Web de este tipo.

**_La verdad mejor háganse una vida y dejen de molestar._**

Bueno regresando a lo del capítulo siguiente solo tengo escrito la mitad del cap espero tenerlo listo para el lunes a mas tardar el miércoles perdón de verdad por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u como dije antes la secundaria no me deja avanzar nada.

u.u me despido

Bye

ATT

Lenalee Rose


	5. Chapter 4!

Caminaba sin ver, por los extensos pasillos del Shibusen, mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos, o al menos disfrazaba mis lágrimas.

No supe cuándo, ni con quien o que, había chocado, solo puede sentir el impacto.

-maka…- murmuro una voz familiar, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para ver a alguien a los ojos, lo único que quería era, alejarme, alejarme de todo el mundo, quería estar sola.

-maka-chan- murmuro una segunda voz un tanto preocupada, yo solo me levante del piso – que gracias al pequeño incidente, termine en el piso—

No dije nada, no alcé la vista, seguí caminando y tan solo los pase de largo.

Escuche claramente como me llamaron, Pero no hice caso y seguí.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata, llegue a la enfermería.

Dude si entrar o irme, realmente no estaba de humor como para prestarle atención a alguien, así que hice lo mejor que pensé, di media vuelta para irme a mi hogar, pero Nygus-sensei me dio un gran susto, tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de su presencia.

-¿A dónde planeabas ir?- me dijo con mirada de reproche –Stein me dijo lo que paso…- dijo mientras me empujaba hacia adentro de la habitación.

Ella me señalo una silla que estaba en el lugar, haciéndome entender que me sentara, mientras ella iba a buscar algo entre los estantes, me imagine que gasa y otras cosas para curarme.

Pase mi vista por toda la enfermería, aunque el color era un tanto aburrido, el lugar traía mucha tranquilidad, suspire con cansancio mientras ahora posaba mi vista, por el gran ventanal de la habitación, mire el cielo, llovería pronto lo sabía por el tono gris del cielo. La voz de Nygus-sensei me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Maka, déjame examinar tus manos- dijo con voz tranquila, no reproche, ni nada, sinceramente no quería que me regañara.

Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de aquellas quemaduras, me dolía mucho.

-quemaduras de segundo grado- murmuro ella mientras, ponía una medicina en la zonas enrojecidas, para después ponerme una venda, con suma delicadeza.**(N.A: la neta no sé ni que fregados escribo XD)**

-y… ya esta- murmuro-bien maka ya puedes irte, pero tendrás que venir cierto tiempo a que te cambie la gasa-

-gracias…- a duras penas murmure, Salí de la enfermería después de mi "emotivo" agradecimiento

En los extensos pasillos de shibusen, pese a su enorme estructura, se escuchaba claramente la lluvia caer. Y aparte se escuchaba el eco de mis suelas contra el piso.

Estaba solo... de alguna manera era relajante, mire mis manos vendadas, y suspire con frustración.

Pose mi vista en mi camino, me quede congelada al ver a Soul en la entrada…

_-maldición… y yo que no quiero ver a ese idiota-_pensé mientras daba media vuelta, irme a pasear a la biblioteca no era mala idea…

-maka…- escuche claramente como nombraba mi nombre, no paso ni un instante y ya estaba corriendo, no se a que dirección pero corrí.

-uf… parece que me gusta correr-murmure divertida mientras, me detenía a recuperar el aliento.

-oh~ miren! Es maka-chan~-dijo la voz cantarina y alegre como siempre de patty

-¿Qué haces aquí maka? Pensé que ya te habías ido- dijo Liz desinteresada mientras limaba sus uñas

-eh… pues iba a ir a la biblioteca- dije riendo nerviosamente

Liz me miro interrogativamente

-maka… la biblioteca queda al otro lado- dijo Kid con ligera seriedad

-… enserio?- dije mientras veía hacia todos lados, y efectivamente me había equivocado de camino

-jejeje Maka-chan piensa en Jirafas~-canturreo Patty mientras me abrazaba- no me regalas una?- Reí divertida ante lo que dijo

-um… bueno los dejamos, patty y yo nos adelantaremos-dijo Liz mientras arrastraba a Patty.

-creo que yo también me Vo— no logre terminar ya que Kid comenzó a hablar

-e-etto… maka…- murmuro levente

-¿Qué pasa kid?-

-e-e… yo t-te quería p-pedir…-empezó a tartamudear nervioso, yo estaba confundida- b-bueno… T-tu … ¡¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – me quede en mi lugar perpleja…

* * *

**_~Continuara~_**

**_

* * *

_**_WAAA~ HELLO XDDD uf... siglos sin actualizar nada TT-TT gomen~ xDD_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron TT-TT waaaaaaaaa~ me hacen tan feliz _

_de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS! je~ bueno como no me gusta dejar las cosas como deje este cap xDD les dejare un poquito mas que escribi xDD pero es el punto de vista de soul xDD y es muy cortito _

_

* * *

_

_Idiota, Idiota, Idiota- _era lo que me repetía una y otra vez, como habíamos llegado a esto?, no lo se

Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva hacer como antes, escuche como unos pases se acercaban a mí, yo estaba en la entrada de Shibusen, ahí parado como idiota, alce mi mirada para encontrarme con maka, quien estaba a punto de dar media vuelta

-Maka…- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ella me escucho, antes de poder decirlo algo mas salió corriendo, la seguí… mis instintos me decían que la siguiera.

-MALDICIÓN!- fue lo que solté al ver que había perdido a maka, delante mío había dos caminos.

De repente vi a Liz y a Patty que venían hacia a mí, no dude en preguntarles

-oigan… no han visto a maka?-dije como si nada, mientras veía a otro lado

-claro, esta con kid…- apenas escuche el nombre kid, mi sangre comenzó a arder.

No dije nada, solo fui hacia la dirección de donde ellas venían, al llegar me quede de piedra al ver la escena.

-¡¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- grito kid, mientras maka se sonrojaba, y sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba.

* * *

JAJA ahora si continuara xDD lol

=O que pasara en el prox cap ?

ni yo misma lo se xDD jaja

ahora si me largo =3 bye bye~


End file.
